


Unexpected

by acciocrazychick



Series: Remadora Tumblr Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciocrazychick/pseuds/acciocrazychick
Summary: The Marauders are on a Mary Jane run and bump into some familiar faces at the exchange spot. Version One.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Remadora Tumblr Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001259
Kudos: 5





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by I Don't Care by Ed Sheeran and Broken by lovelytheband. Same plotline as another one of my oneshots. I also know that this is an overdone trope (at least the whole I'm a werewolf and sometimes near the full moon I can't control myself.) but I wanted to put my thoughts on the topic. Has not been beta'd :)

"What are you doing, Moony?" Sirius asks, pulling the settee out from underneath his feet. 

"I'm reading, Padfoot" Remus responds, not bothering to look up or react to Sirius' deliberate act of trying to get him up.

"Come on, how are you supposed to meet people other than us, if you do not get out of the house?" Sirius asks, still feeling slightly offended that one would want other friends other than he and James.

"I have met friends other than you and James," Remus answers, trying his best to come up with someone just to get Sirius out of his face.

"No, you haven't" Sirius argues, plopping down next to Remus. "Let's go to this party. We don't have to stay long. You can leave before you turn into a pumpkin at midnight."

Begrudgingly he closes his book and grabs his jacket "Do we need to bring anything?"

"We can stop at that stop and go around the corner." Sirius answers. "James is gonna meet us there with Lily and Marleen"

_______

He could tell from the noise booming from the windows that this was the house. He regretted coming, he knew he would immediately want to leave as soon as he entered. "Five minutes, Remus" he heard Sirius beg.

Grumbling, Remus climbed up the stairs to the open door. A couple was outside making out on a bench clearly intoxicated.

"James, Lily" Sirius exclaims walking into the house. He liked to observe people. He liked to watch people watch how they interacted with each other. He observed by the doorway the magnitude of individuals dancing to the upbeat tempo with plastic cups in their hands. Each person had a different story, each person had a separate life, he just wanted to sit back and watch. He first glanced at the dark-haired man with big ears who was trying to flirt with a red-headed girl who clearly was not having any of it. Then he noticed a girl who was sitting in the corner of the room, sipping on her drink. He guessed she was waiting for someone. Then he observed a young girl in a jean jacket and black skater skirt with ripped tights dancing in the middle of the room. She had purple hair and a nose ring. She had a tattoo on her shoulder, peeking out of her jacket that was falling off her left arm. He was trying to figure out what the tattoo was. He was intrigued, not by the tattoo, he could care less but by the young girl.

"Wotcher" the young girl greets him, walking towards him. He had not even noticed she had stopped dancing.

"Hello" Remus answers, trying his best not to look the young girl up and down. She had beautiful dark eyes and a petite nose. He felt like a pedophile. He was in his early 30s, this girl was probably not even 18 yet.

"You know, if I had a glass or two more of this" the purple-haired girl suggests with a smirk "I'd not even notice you staring at me"

"Oh I wasn't staring at you," Remus answers quickly as he takes a drink from the table nearest him and downs it in one sip.

"Could have fooled me" the young girl mutters taking another sip of her alcohol holding out her hand "Name is Tonks."

"Peculiar name, Remus" the wolf replies, still eyeing this Tonks.

"I have a rubbish first name. I only go by my surname" Tonks replies looking around "Let's go outside."

As she guides him through the throng of people not paying attention to either of them, they step into the back yard. "Remus, did you like what you saw?"

Remus abashed by her questions can not seem to find the words. He had never met someone so forward. Actually, no he thought, Sirius was that forward. She reminded him somewhat of Sirius. She had the same dark eyes and the same face shape. Finally, he finds the words "I appreciated observing you."

"Should I be concerned that you sound like a voyeur?" Tonks teases taking another sip of her drink

"Well, when you put it that way" Remus responds really thinking about it, his face blushing pink. 

"I was teasing, silly" Tonks touches his cheek to get him to look at her and barely above a whisper, mutters "I liked it."

Remus' eyes widened, he did not expect her to say those words. "Umm..."

"Dance with me?" Tonks asks pulling him to her outstretched arms "You know my girlfriend just broke up with me. I could do with some snogging and maybe more if you're up for it."

Finding his voice "I would feel like I'm taking advantage of you. You've had enough to drink. Plus I'm far too old to even be at this party."

"You're here for the Mary Jane huh?" Tonks questions wrapping arms around his neck.

Remus nods trying to figure out how he can get this young girl off of him. It was not that he didn't appreciate it. Her lips parting as she swayed her hips in time to the music blaring from inside the house.

"Just one kiss. I want to taste you. I imagine you taste like green grass, chocolate and mint." Tonks inquires playing with the hairs at the nape of his desk.

"Wanna know what I think you'd taste like?" Remus questions not sure what is causing his mouth to say these things as he nears her ear.

Tonks arches an eyebrow for him to continue as he whispers in her ear "Strawberries, lavender, and coffee."

"Want to try?" Tonks whispers back as their lips smash into each other. Remus knew as soon as his lips touched hers that he would enjoy this kiss. There was no denying it. The kiss was sensual but also breathtaking. While he was enjoying her lips, he was enjoying playing with the ends of her shoulder-length now purple hair. He felt as if he were in another place, not in the backyard of somebody's house. He wasn't sure if he had pushed Tonks into the adjacent greenhouse or if she had done it. Who had done it was not the first thing on his mind right now. All he could think about was the kiss. He felt like a hormonal teenager but the wolf side of him didn't care.

She had never kissed lips like his. Somehow they had ended up against the inside of the greenhouse wall, she didn't mind. Her back against the wall as she still played with the hairs at the nape of his neck. All of a sudden he broke the kiss, her eyes immediately meeting his questioning why as he placed his hands on the greenhouse glass behind her.

He was panting pretty heavily and turned around. "I can't do this."

Her hair morphing to red as she angrily asks "what do you mean you can't do this? We are both consenting adults and we both want it. Or were you just faking to suppress that moan I heard?"

He did not realize it had been so loud. He also couldn't tell her the real reason he couldn't do this. "You have had more to drink than me. It wouldn't be right."

Grabbing his face looking into his eyes, "We both want this. Maybe for different reasons but I would gladly take you right here."

In a surprise, thinking I have never been more attracted to someone. That is the wolf taking over, not his logical side. "I have a condition. It causes me to sometimes lose control. Part of that condition, every week or so, every month, it makes my libido..."

Tonks's eyes widen as she looks him up and down "Oh.... and is that time anytime soon?"

He nods silently as Tonks pulls his ear down to her lips "I do not see a problem with that. It just means that if we both like this. We'll have more fun during that week."

What? Was she saying what he thought she was saying? He couldn't do that to her. Shaking his head in the negative. "I can't do that to you."

"What if I want you to? Do you want me to morph my breasts bigger or my ass?" Tonks asks trying her best to get back to where they had been with that kiss.

"No, no." Remus shakes his head "You are perfect. It is me."

"Well then snog me senseless then." Tonks requests. The pull of the wolf was taking over every minute they discussed this. Tonks didn't care. She thought something was wrong with her. "How about this? We have a safe word in case one of us wants the other to stop."

That would be okay. He had a feeling that he would be saying the safe word, rather than her. "How about red?"

"Red it is." Tonks nods pulling him down for an intense kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Anyone wanna tell them that we can see them?" James asks as they attempt to not watch their best mate and Sirius' cousin getting it on.

"Now I am not going to be able to look at my cousin the same way" Sirius groans covering his eyes with his hands "I mean I've seen Moony naked, so it's not a big deal but my little cousin."


End file.
